Depois da manhã seguinte
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Acordar ao lado de Hermione depois de uma noite q ele não consegue lembrar faz com q Harry tenha q se empenhar para manter a amizade que ele sempre conheceu.
1. A manhã seguinte

**_Depois da Manhã Seguinte_**

**Original: **After the Morning After

**Autor:**kyc639

**Disclaimer para propaganda:** Eu não tenho nada, só gosto de emprestar por um tempinho.

* * *

**A Manhã Seguinte**

O primeiro pensamento quetive assim que abri os olhos foi, "Meu Deus, por que abri os olhos?" – e então eu prontamente os fechei. Eu sabia que, no grande plano das coisas, a dor de cabeça pulsante que eu estava sofrendo não era mais do que ninharia perto dos golpes carinhosos que Voldemort costumava me dar. Mas ainda sim doía. E muito.

Eu suponho que esse seja um daqueles momentos em que as pessoas na minha situação juram que _nunca _mais vão beber 'desse jeito' de novo. O problema é que na noite passada foi na verdade a primeira vez que eu bebi. Chocante, eu sei. É só que, durante os meus anos de auge da bebida, eu estava com muito medo de beber; sempre imaginei que justamente na hora em que eu entrasse naquele estado de bebedeira, Voldemort apareceria arrebentando a porta junto dos seus queridos homens. Então eu permaneci livre de álcool durante Hogwarts, sempre alerta. E depois de Hogwarts, quando aquele maldito finalmente foi derrotado, eu estava nervoso demais com a idéia de ficar bêbado. Eu até podia ver as manchetes:

_(Insira o nome do inteligente aqui) sai numa escapada para beber: lança jatos de urina. Veja página 2 para fotos exclusivas!_

Sim, não seria uma figura bonita, tanto figurativa quanto literalmente. Moral da história, eu tenho sido meio cuidadoso quando se trata disso, preferindo ficar com a cerveja amanteigada mesmo (o que não consegue deixar nem um terceiranista alegre).

Ontem à noite porém, a alegria mascarada dentro do azedo whisky da minha virgindade alcoólica aflorou, e julgando pela minha monstruosa dor de cabeça, não foi nem um pouco gentil. Hermione Granger, minha melhor amiga há mais de uma década, passou no seu exame médico final e agora é certificada para tratar qualquer doença já descoberta. Definitivamente um motivo para comemorar, mas infelizmente só o Harry estava livre para as festividades. Depois de um fantástico jantar, nós fomos para o meu apartamento e abrimos uma garrafa (ou duas) de vinho. Se você se interessa, isso junto com o champagne que nós tomamos no jantar. Acho que depois que nós terminamos o vinho, outras bebidas foram requisitadas, mas as coisas são meio confusas a partir desse ponto. Hermione também não é muito de beber, então acho que não foi preciso muito para que nos tirassem a consciência. Uma vez que eu me recupere o suficiente, acho que vou passar lá onde ela mora e ver se ela está bem -

E então meu mundo mudou para sempre. Senti a cama ceder um pouco e um braço vir descansar no meu peito. Dois pensamentos encheram simultaneamente meu cérebro. O primeiro foi um daquelestípicos 'Oh meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz?' tipos de pensamento que qualquer um espera de uma situação como essa. O segundo foi diferente, e um pouco mais amargo do que aquele: 'Bem típico. Minha primeira vez e eu não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu!'

E sim, hora para o segundo choque do dia. Aparentemente, até ontem à noite, Harry Potter era tão puro quanto a neve recém caída – eu não era virgem apenas no álcool. Intrigante o bastante, as razões eram basicamente as mesmas: Voldemort na cabeça e então a fama no meio do caminho. É uma idéia estranha, na verdade, que a fama seja um impedimento nesse assunto. No geral, eu não acho que gente famosa tenha problemas para arranjar parceiros para a cama, e quando você acrescenta palavras como "rico", "salvador do mundo bruxo" e "incrivelmente lindo" (só brincando na última) a isso, tenho certeza de que tive bruxas voluntárias o bastante por aí. O problema era, porém, que eu não queria apenas uma transa. Eu sabia que aquelas bruxas voluntárias só querem ter uma noite com a cicatriz, não comigo. E novamente, eu tive visões das manchetes escandalosas passando pela minha cabeça:

_Bruxa anônima diz ter tido um filho com (Insira o nome do inteligente aqui): 'Ele me usou para sexo e depois me abandonou!'. Veja página dois para fotos exclusivas!_

E mais, e se eu fosse... ruim? Quero dizer, verdade, isto incrivelmente não tem nada a ver (acrescente um grunhido bem viril), mas depois de tudo, a primeira e única vez que eu beijei uma garota, ela terminou soluçando – um sinal definitivo de que a minha técnica precisa de um pouco de treino. Com exceção de umas doze pessoas, eu sou visto como herói. Tenho uma reputação a zelar, depois de tudo, e novamente, já posso imaginar a manchete agora:

_(Insira o nome do inteligente aqui): Bruxo poderoso mas um aborto na cama – entrevista exclusiva com as bruxas da vida de Harry Potter! Fotos demais entediantes para publicar._

Ou

_(Insira o nome do inteligente aqui) não tão rápido no campo de Quadribol! Apanhador formado não é capaz de encontrar o pomo quando realmente interessa!_

Hmm…Parece que tenho uma imaginação bem fértil quando se trata das manchetes dos jornais. Enfim, para resumir, até esse ponto eu vivi a vida de um frade, completo até com as roupas mas sem os livros de salmos. Mas julgando pelo braço nu apoiado no meu peito igualmente nu, tudo mudou na noite passada.

Chamando todas as minhas reservas de coragem, eu abri os olhos mesmo que uma pequena parte de mim sabia o que esperar. Virando minha cabeça para o lado, vi aquele familiar monte de cabelo crespo, embora eu nunca esperava vê-lo no travesseiro do meu lado. Enquanto as longas ramificações do que aconteceu começam a fazer sentido (Eu simplesmente dormi com a minha melhor amiga! Mas GRAÇAS A DEUS foi Hermione e não o outro), as pálpebras de Hermione começam a se abrir e uma careta aparece em suas expressões. Observei em silêncio ela começar a acordar, seus traços refletindo a dor de cabeça que ela deve estar sentindo, até que abriu os olhos completamente e me viu.

Silêncio.

Eu quase posso ouvir seus pensamentos, já que eu os tive há alguns segundos atrás. O que aconteceu? Oh meu Deus, é o Harry! Será que eu... será que nós... eu não estou usando roupa nenhuma, então nós provavelmente... Oh Deus!

Percebi que já que eu tive uns segundos extra de vantagem para processar essa nova e assustadora informação, eu deveria começar o diálogo. Eu consegui um sorriso. "Oi."

"Oi," ela respondeu. Bom, até aqui, tudo bem. Então ela pareceu perceber que não estava usando roupa alguma e rapidamente pegou os lençóis para cobrir aquelas áreas felizes. Notei que quanto mais ela pegava, menos eu tinha para cobrir meu garoto, portanto eu apanhei um canto e o segurei com a própria vida. Depois de um pouco de guerra-de-lençol, nós entramos numa trégua quando encontrei um travesseiro extra para usar como escudo.

Ela se sentou, segurando o lençol até a altura do pescoço. Entretanto, ela deixou as costas expostas. E permita-me dizer que eu _nunca _antes pensei que as costas poderiam ser tão sexy. Mas olhando as curvas delicadas das costas de Hermione, seguindo a espinha até a dilatação feminina do bumbum dela, não pude evitar de me perguntar como seria a sensação de percorrer minhas mãos pelas costas dela e - "Er, então," ela disse sem jeito.

"É," concordei. Mais silêncio. Muita coisa para uma resolução. Obviamente esse não era o tipo de coisa que seria facilmente esquecida, mesmo que eu não possa mesmo me lembrar fazendo a ação.

Depois de um segundo, ela pareceu se recompor. "Bom, eu vou me limpar," ela disse com uma demonstração impressionante de dignidade, e então se levantou da cama e começou a pegar suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão. Um ato cavalheiro seria desviar os meus olhos, e eu tentei de verdade, sério, mas me peguei tentando dar umas olhadinhas no corpo dela. Eu sabia que estava sendo petulante, mas não pude evitar – Hermione tem um corpo _legal_. A única parte racional do meu cérebro (a parte que não tinha se transformado num porco sem cérebro até aquele ponto) se perguntou por que eu nunca tinha notado isso antes. Sempre soube que Hermione era bonita, mas desde quando ela era sexy? Acho que a falta de roupas e os lampejos de pele tinham alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Sem olhar para mim nem ao menos uma vez, ela terminou de apanhar suas roupas e voou do meu quarto, provavelmente até o banheiro. Eu me sentei sem ação por um momento, pensando naquele relance do tesouro que eu consegui pegar quando ela se abaixou para apanhar a blusa, antes de tirar minha cabeça desses pensamentos maldosos e me vestir. Ela ainda estava no banheiro quando saí do quarto, então decidi arrumar um pouco de café da manhã. Ou cafalmoço, considerando a hora. Estava fritando uns ovos quando Hermione apareceu, um pouco desalinhada mas ainda assim deliciosa. Tudo bem, talvez houvessem um ou dois pensamentos maldosos ainda flutuando no meu cérebro.

"Oi," eu a cumprimentei.

"Oi," ela disse, tomando um lugar na mesa. Mais silêncio. Uma vez mais, nossas grandes habilidades de conversação, praticadas pelos anos de amizade, estavam em desenvolvimento; aparentemente toda aquela estranheza de fiquei-bêbado(a)-e-dormi-com-meu(minha)-melhor-amigo(a) ainda não tinha passado.

"Quer um omelete?" perguntei, segurando a frigideira para que ela pudesse inspecionar.

Ela assentiu agradecida. "Sim, obrigada."

Terminei de cozinhar em silêncio, e então coloquei os omeletes em dois pratos e peguei a jarra de suco de laranja da geladeira. Me sentei de frente para ela, e dividimos um meio-sorriso antes de começarmos a comer. A tensão estava quase palpável, e eu estava tentado a usar um pouco de Legilimência para ver o que ela estava pensando. O barulho do garfo dela batendo no prato me assustou, e eu olhei para cima para vê-la bem determinada. "Isso é uma bobagem completa," ela disse. "Nós sempre fomos amigos. Deveríamos ser capazes de conversar sobre ontem à noite como dois adultos maduros."

Decidi não destacar o fato de que de vez em quando ela me chama de imaturo. Caramba, eu posso fingir ser maduro às vezes,não é? "Sim, nós deveríamos," concordei com minha voz mais adulta. "A noite passada…" eu comecei, incapaz de achar as palavras para terminar o pensamento.

"Foi o álcool."

"Sim, o álcool."

"Nunca bebi tanto assim antes -"

"Nem eu!"

"E isso fez com que agíssemos como se não fossemos nós mesmos."

"Definitivamente."

Pausa.

"Foi algo que acontece uma única vez."

"Foi sim."

"Uma aberração."

"Um incidente singular."

"E que não deveria afetar nossa amizade."

"É claro que não. Nossa amizade é importante demais para ser arriscada por algo assim."

"Sim. É importante demais."

Pausa.

"E... eu não acho que seja necessário que alguém saiba -"

"Oh, eu concordo! Não temos de contar a alma alguma -"

"Como o Rony -"

"_Especialmente_ o Rony."

E então nós terminamos o que tínhamos para dizer. Terminamos o cafalmoço bem rápido, como se fosse uma competição para ver quem acabava primeiro, e então Hermione voou do meu apartamento enquanto fazia o melhor para agir naturalmente. Eu a levei até a porta e nós sussurramos nossas despedidas. Enquanto eu a observava caminhar pelo corredor e virar a esquina em direção aos elevadores, senti uma sensação de esperança de que esse... incidente não arruinaria nossa amizade. Oh, claro, levaria alguns dias, talvez semanas, antes que nós pudéssemos deixar isso para trás, e então tudo voltaria ao normal.

Entretanto, outro pensamento apareceu na minha mente enquanto eu a observava ir embora, um pensamento que não me havia ocorrido anteriormente neste dia. Não pude evitar o fato de imaginar como seriam as costas dela por baixo daqueles jeans que ela estava vestindo...

CONTINUA...

* * *

**N / T: **Ol�, gente!

Espero que gostem dessa fic... É a primeira vez que traduzo uma "mais quente", então deixem opinião, ok?

Silvinha Potter


	2. Tentativas de normalidade

**_Depois da Manhã Seguinte_**

**Original: **After the Morning After   
**Autor:** kyc639

* * *

**Tentativas de Normalidade**

No fim de tarde daquele mesmo dia, eu corri até a biblioteca (tudo bem, tudo bem, eu aparatei; sou meio preguiçoso) depois de ter sido acertado por uma repentina inspiração que não tinha nada a ver com 'o incidente'. Como um Auror, às vezes eu encontro vítimas ou testemunhas que foram sujeitas a feitiços de memória. O procedimento padrão é levar o indivíduo até St. Mungos, onde os especialistas em memória tentariam quebrar os feitiços e restaurariam a memória da pessoa. Pensei que seria mais prático se eu mesmo pudesse restaurar as minhas memórias, assumindo que o feitiço de memória não foi assim tão poderoso. Portanto, eu logo me encontrei na biblioteca rodeado por pilhas de livros. Rony certamente teria um ataque do coração seme visse assim.

Depois de algumas horas de pesquisa, eu li uma passagem interessante. Encontrei que se alguma coisa interfere na habilidade do cérebro de capturar a lembrança, por exemplo se a pessoa foi drogada ou de algum modo incapacitada,não há como restaurar a memória completa. Em outras palavras, você não consegue restaurar o que nunca esteve lá para começar. Depois de verificar aquele fato em alguns outros livros, decidi que seria melhor se eu deixasse os feitiços de memória por conta dos experientes, e eu então saí da biblioteca à procura de comida.

Os primeiros dias interagindo com Hermione foram um tanto estranhos. Havia definitivamente algo estranho entre nós, e tínhamos problema em manter contato com os olhos. Em qualquer hora que algo de natureza adulta era discutido, ambos iriam corar de leve e olhar para qualquer lugar com exceção do outro (embora se partir do princípio de que eu nunca olhava para ela, suponho que ela pode até ter olhado para mim, mas eu nem teria notado). Porém eventualmente o tempo passou e as coisas voltavam gradualmente ao normal; acho que o fato denenhum de nós poder lembrar muito sobre aquela noite ajudou bastante.

Bom, nem _tudo_ tinha voltado ao normal. Me parece que a imagem das costas nuas de Hermione foi queimada permanentemente na minha mente, e eu não conseguia me livrar da imagem dela se inclinando para apanhar suas roupas. Pensei que essas imagens iriam embora depois de um tempo, mas elas nunca foram. Eu sabia que estava fixando aquelas imagens por eu ser um cara e ela uma mulher atraente, mas ainda sim! E o pior, embora aparentemente nada houvesse mudado entre a gente, eu não conseguia evitar de toca-la. Agora, eu não sou uma pessoa paranóica por toque – abraços ainda me fazem sentir desconfortável, mesmo aqueles dados pela Sra. Weasley. Mas Deus me ajude, eu não conseguia resistir a compulsão de tocar Hermione. Não de uma maneira rude ou obscena, mas eu aproveitava toda oportunidade de tocar seu braço, seu ombro, e aquelas maravilhosas (embora infelizmente cobertas) costas.

Hermione, é claro, não era idiota. Da abstinência de contato físico para uma superabundância de toques, tenho certeza que ela notou a mudança. Mas para meu alívio, ela nunca mencionou nem questionou minha súbita mudança de comportamento, e ela nem pareceu repulsiva ou incomodada com isso. Na verdade, embora possa ser minha imaginação, eu poderia jurar que ela estava respondendo à altura. Não era alguma coisa extraordinária – não haviam mais abraços ou algo assim. Mas volta e meia ela tocava meu braço ou se apoiava em mim quando olhava alguma coisa por trás do meu ombro. Ou ela se sentava perto de mim e nossas pernas se raspavam, ou nossos pés se tocavam acidentalmente. Ainda sim, todo o tempo nós nunca percebemos alguma mudança na nossa amizade ou no nível de intimidade física.

Finalmente, depois de _outro_ sonho nebuloso e vago sobre 'o incidente', percebi que a situação corrente simplesmente tinha que parar. Eu não chamaria isso de tensão sexual, mas definitivamente _alguma coisa _estava acontecendo, e seria uma questão de tempo para as outras pessoas começarem a notar, se elas já não tivessem notado.

Decidi pegar o hipogrifo pelo chifre... er, peraí... hipogrifos não têm chifres. Beleza, então, que animal tem chifre? Er... droga, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas do Hagrid, embora geralmente mantendo todas as partes do meu corpo intactas tem maior precedência que tomar notas. Mas enfim; o problema era que eu decidi ser corajoso e encarar a situação de frente. Então algumas semanas depois do incidente, eu disse a Hermione para passar em casa depois do jantar. Eu já tinha tudo preparado...

Lá pelas nove da noite, a campainha soou. Embora eu já tivesse planejado cuidadosamente aquela noite, eu fui repentinamente apunhalado por um nervosismo grande. Eu nunca mais estive sozinho com Hermione desde aquela noite. Mas afinal de contas, já que eu não podia deixar Hermione esperando no corredor do lado de fora do apartamento a noite inteira (apesar de eu ter brevemente cogitado a idéia de apagar as luzes e fingir não estar em casa), eu abri a porta para receber minha melhor amiga.

"Olá Hermione," eu a cumprimentei. "Como você…" e as palavras me falharam por um momento. Durante meu plano meticuloso, eu tinha imaginado como Hermione estaria na hora em que ela aparecesse. Às vezes eu a concebia vestida em suas roupas normais e confortáveis. Outras vezes num vestido bonito ou algo assim. E uma ou duas vezes, em algo realmente revelador e sexy (beleza, talvez isso tenha acontecido mais do que duas vezes – malditos sejam aqueles pensamentos maldosos!). Mas o que ela estava vestindo me pegou completamente de surpresa.

"Olá Harry," ela disse em seu tom formal de voz. Então, aparentemente notando minha expressão abobalhada, ela levantou uma sombrancelha e perguntou, "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Er…não, nada," eu disse, recuperando minha voz um tempo depois. "Entra." Tentei fazer o melhor para esconder minha reação, mas não pude evitar. Um pequeno riso de uma risada duramente contida escapou.

Ela virou e estreitou os olhos. "O que é tão engraçado?"

A pose indignada dela combinada com o traje fizeram com que ficasse ainda mais difícil para mim parar de rir alto. "Nada," eu consegui dizer. "Não é nada, não."

Ela pareceu perceber o que estava fora do lugar; quero dizer, como ela poderia não notar? Afinal, o que ela estava pensando quando se olhou no espelho? "São as minhas roupas?" ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Oh não, nem tanto. Você está legal," disse. Uma coisa esperta a fazer seria deixar o assunto para trás e seguir adiante, mas eu nunca fiquei conhecido por ser a vassoura mais rápida do campo de Quadribol. Er, na verdade eu fiquei, então essa não é uma boa analogia, mas você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Antes de conseguir me conter, eu disse, "Na verdade, você está ótima, como uma freira vestida para uma noite fora do bingo local."

A expressão de Hermione escureceu, mas poxa! Ela estava vestindo uma blusa de cor parda abotoada inteira até o pescoço, e uma saia marrom disforme que a fazia parecer mais curvada do que uma pedra de argila. Para terminar, ela de algum jeito conseguiu prender o cabelo num coque desajeitado. Uma parte de mim estava se divertindo ao notar a que ponto ela foi para conseguir ficar o mais desestimulante possível, já uma outra parte estava impressionada com o sucesso, e o último pedacinho de mim estava estranhamente atraído a ela com aqueles trajes. Será que isso me faz um tanto excêntrico?

"Francamente Hermione, o que você pensou? Que você teria que vestir as roupas mais desestimulantes para me impedir de tentar arrancar as suas roupas assim que você entrasse no meu apartamento?" perguntei, tentando fazer o melhor para parecer aborrecido. Entretanto, isso foi um tanto difícil, já que agora a imagem de mim tentando arrancar as roupas dela ficou firmemente enraizada na minha fraca e débil mente.

Hermione corou por um segundo e então balançou a mão como se isso fosse algo sem importância. "É claro que não. Vou deixar você saber que uma boa amiga minha me deu essa roupa e disse que ficou muito bem em mim, muito obrigada."

"E quem seria ela?" perguntei inocente. "Professora McGonnagal?"

Nós travamos os olhos por um instante, antes de ela desviar o olhar e rir sem graça. "Sim, suponho que ela tenha seu próprio... estilo."

"Com certeza." concordei. "O estilo severo de uma avó é sempre popular. Ouvi falar que a avó de Neville tem gosto parecido." Isso estimulou uma risadinha nervosa da parte dela.

Finalmente, Hermione suspirou e se sentou no meu sof�, sua roupa volumosa depositada ao seu redor. "É meio medonha, não é?" ela perguntou. Eu assenti enquanto me sentava – de frente para ela, é claro, não do lado dela. "É só que…" ela começou, mas pareceu ter problemas para encontrar as palavras.

"Eu sei" eu disse. "Eu sinto o mesmo."

Ela sorriu, aliviada pelo fato de que eu parecia entender. "É que eu me sinto tão..."

"Estranho," eu terminei por ela. "Depois daquela noite, é como se…" forcei meu cérebro atrás das palavras, mas acabou acontecendoque eu não precisei delas.

"Eu não soubesse como agir perto de você," Hermione disse, completando meu pensamento. Nós nos olhamos e sorrimos de leve, felizes por pelo menos ter alguma coisa que nunca vai mudar.

Fiz um gesto entre nós dois. "É como se tivéssemos um só cérebro," eu disse com um sorriso, aludindo nossa habilidade de terminarmos a frase um do outro.

Hermione riu. "Correção," ela disse. "_Eu_ tenho um cérebro; eu só deixo você e o Rony emprestá-lo de vez em quando."

Eu lhe dei um olhar zombeteiro. "Meu Deus! Será que essa foi uma piada da Minerva júnior?"

Ela riu e jogou uma almofada na minha direção. Eu juntei as minhas mãos. "Sério agora, acho que tenho uma solução para o nosso problema. Foi por isso que te chamei para vir aqui, sabe, não para admirar seu maravilhoso senso de moda."

"Sério?" ela perguntou, sua curiosidade despertando.

Eu sorri, todo animado como um garotinho. "Espere aqui." Eu corri até a cozinha, ondeobtive o material. Voltando até a sala, coloquei-o com cuidado na mesinha de café e sorri.

"_Essa_ é a sua solução?" ela perguntou.

"Isso," eu disse orgulhoso. Abri a garrafa de champagne que tinha trazido e enchi duas taças; havia também uma coleção variada de vinho e conhaque.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Então, seu grande plano é esse? Que nós dois fiquemos bêbados de novo?" ela perguntou descrente. Quando eu simplesmente continuei a sorrir, ela arregalou os olhos. "Você _não _está falando sério!"

"É claro que estou," eu disse. "Sabe, acho que o problema é esse, ou pelo menos o meu problema é que eu receio o modo como eu _possa_ reagir a você desde aquela noite."

"E como exatamente se embebedando vai ajudar?"

"Fácil. Nós provamos que o que aconteceu antes foi por acaso, uma coisa de uma vez só. Nós provamos a nós mesmos que não há absolutamente perigo algum que isso volte a acontecer." Falando sério, esse é um grande plano! Fiquei muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo quando pensei nele. Ofereci a ela uma taça de champagne e esperei pela resposta dela.

"Você percebe, é claro, que historicamente você nunca elaborou um plano bem sucedido antes?"

"O quê? É claro que já fiz isso antes," eu disse certo. Afinal, ninguém sobrevive à tentativas anuais de vida ou morte sem _alguma _habilidade para planejar.

"É mesmo?" Hermione perguntou, uma sombrancelha levantada com descrença. "Cite um," ela desafiou.

Hah, eu vou mostrar para ela! "Bom…" Hmmm…talvez isso seja um pouco mais difícil do que eu pensava. Mas sério, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é lembrar dos anos de escola, certo? "Tenho um," eu disse. "O basilisco. Ninguém me ajudou a elaborar um plano para derrotar o basilisco, não é?" perguntei triunfante.

"Oh certo, o basilisco," Hermione disse, assentindo com a cabeça. "E qual é que foi o seu plano mesmo?"

"Simples. Eu…uh…" Er, agora que eu estou pensando nisso, tecnicamente na verdade eu não _tinha _um plano; eu meio que corri lá e o acertei. Caramba. Tudo bem, terceiro ano – não, quem teve foi a Hermione. Tudo bem, quarto ano – nada, definitivamente _não _estava nos meus planos ser raptado. Quinto ano – nada. Sexto ano – necas. Sétimo ano - zero.

"Bom," eu disse na defensiva, "eu estou prestes a fazer um plano bem sucedido então, não é?" Ela me deu aquele olhar de 'você só pode estar brincando comigo'. "Vamos lá Hermione," eu pedi. "Se você tem uma idéia melhor, sou todo ouvidos."

Ela apenas me olhou por um momento, antes de soltar outro suspiro. "Tudo bem, então," ela disse, e embora não estivesse tão entusiasmada com o meu plano, ela pegou a taça oferecida.

* * *

**N/T: **Oi, gente!Muito obrigada pelas reviews, adorei todas! Gostei mto de saber q vcs estaum gostando da historia!

Aí está o segundo capitulo... e aí, será q o plano do Harry vai dar certo?

Só noproximo pra saber! huahuahuahua

Até! E reviews, ok?

Silvinha Potter


	3. Os melhores planos propostos

**_Depois da Manhã Seguinte _**

**Original:** After the Morning After _  
_**Autor:** kyc639

**A/N**: Aqui está o próximo capítulo. (...) Espero que o resultado do brilhante plano de Harry não seja um completo choque ;)

* * *

**Os melhores planos propostos…**

Ow putz! Cabeça... dói...

Uma vez mais a história se repete, e eu me encontrei na cama com uma baita dor de cabeça (mesmo não sendo tão ruim quanto na primeira vez). Balancei de leve a cabeça e fechei meus olhos com força, tentando me livrar dos touros desembestados que estavam correndo dentro do meu cérebro. O lado direito da cama cedeu um pouco, o que me diz que a história se repetiu de outro jeito também. Virei a cabeça para dar de cara com a agora familiar visão de Hermione, deitada do meu lado na cama.

Ah bom, tinha que acontecer _muita_ coisa pra ser um plano bem sucedido... planejar é muito complicado, se você quer saber a minha opinião. Aliás, uma coisa que aprendi com Quadribol – fora o fato de que cair da vassoura quando você está a vários metros de altura não é tão parecido como uma ida à Dedos de Mel, ou que Rony é um grande idiota quando ele é contrariado – é que planejar é uma coisa, executar é outra. Quero dizer, não é minha culpa o plano ter falhado porque eu não consegui manter minhas mãos longe da Hermione. Er, espera… acho que _é_ minha culpa. Que seja.

"Oi," ela disse, primeiro dessa vez.

"Oi," respondi, como antes. Mas havia uma coisa diferente nessa manhã: Hermione não pegou suas roupas e foi imediatamente embora, e eu não tentei preencher o silêncio com algumas palavras desajeitadas. Ao invés disso, ficamos olhando um para o outro, deixando a situação ser compreendida.

"Bom," eu disse um tempo depois, "não parece que meu plano funcionou muito bem, não é?"

Hermione riu. "É, não muito." Então, como uma conclusão, ela acrescentou, "eu disse."

Era estranho. Tenho certeza que era para ficarmos envergonhados por acordarmos um do lado do outro nus, mas eu sabia que eu não fiquei assim, e depois de conhecer Hermione durante anos, eu poderia dizer que ela não ficou também. Talvez fosse porque já passamos por isso antes, mas mesmo assim estávamos ambos estranhamente calmos. "Com fome?" perguntei.

Ela assentiu. "Faminta."

Eu não pude evitar. Provavelmente não era a melhor hora para brincar, mas acabou escapando: "Bom, tenho certeza que estamos com um apetite enorme depois da noite de ontem."

Para o meu alívio, ela riu. "Eu imagino que sim."

Continuamos a nos olhar, esperando. Finalmente eu perguntei, "E aí?"

"E aí o quê?"

"Você não vai sair da cama?"

"Eu? Você primeiro dessa vez."

"Por que eu?"

"Porque você já deu uma olhadinha na primeira vez."

Eu ri nervoso e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco, masmesmo assim tentei bancar o inocente. "Do que você está falando?"

Ela deu um sorrisinho maroto. "Não pense que eu não percebi você tentando dar uma olhada em mim na última vez. Agora quemvai primeiro é você!"

Eu vesti meu olhar 'quem, eu?' que aperfeiçoei depois de anos com os Dursleys. Mas não estava colando com Hermione, então eu suspirei e comecei a sair da cama. É claro, eu não poderia sair assim sem uma briga.

"Hey!" Hermione reclamou quando comecei a puxar os lençóis para mim. "Boa tentativa, garanhão!"

"Mas eu tenho que me cobrir! Se eu não posso olhar, você também não pode." Eu protestei.

A resposta dela foi um travesseiro jogado nos meus arredores em geral – Hermione é horrível para atirar as coisas. "Tudo bem," eu murmurei enquantome abaixava para apanhar o travesseiro e minhas roupas.

"Woo hoo!" Hermione aclamou, e eu imediatamente me indireitei, pegando o travesseiro para cobrir minhas partes sensíveis. Eu a olhei em choque, meu rosto sem dúvida vermelho agora. Ela apenas deu um sorriso doce e uma risadinha.

Tudo bem, permita-me repetir isso, caso alguém aí tenha perdido o que acabou de acontecer: ela deu uma risadinha. Hermione Granger deu uma risadinha. Hermione _nunca_ dá uma risadinha. Que raios estava acontecendo aqui? A situação toda estava surreal: nós não só simplesmente dormimos juntos (de novo!) mas Hermione me dá um assovio e uma risadinha. Por um segundo eu me perguntei se alguém estava usando Polissuco, mas eu dispensei a idéia imediatamente; ninguém pode interpretar Hermione bem o bastante para me enganar. Balancei a cabeça surpreso enquanto deixava o quarto.

Com uma facilidade treinada, eu estava preparando o café da manhã quando Hermione emergiu do banheiro. Se tem uma coisa que viver com os Dursleys me ensinou (e sem dúvida eles ficariam bem desapontados ao aprender que qualquer coisa positiva veio da experiência) foi a cozinhar. Na verdade, eu era um cozinheiro bem capaz e versátil, se eu posso dizer isso de mim mesmo. Tio Válter não era nenhum gastrônomo e gostava de qualquer coisa gordurosa. Duda gostava de doces e massas, e tia Petúnia era um tanto natural e gostava de pratos bonitos. Então, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa desde grelhar uma carne até assar um bolo e preparar um salmão bem temperado. E foi legal eu ser bom em cozinhar porque minha mente estava definitivamente distraída no momento.

Porque diferente da última vez, dessa vez eu conseguia lembrar uns pedaços do que aconteceu ontem à noite, e eu estava me lembrando cada vez mais. Lembrei dos primeiros goles desajeitados, e então como a noite progredia e o álcool começava a ter efeito. Como estávamos rindo como primeiranistas de algo bobo, e então como era a sensação dela nos meus braços, seus lábios, de seu cabelo macio em minha mão, suas coxas…

Pisquei algumas vezes enquanto tentava focalizar no que eu tinha a fazer. Virei os omeletes e removi o bacon da frigideira, e então chequei como a torrada francesa estava indo.

"Mmmm," Hermione disse quando entrou na cozinha. "Isso cheira bom."

Sorri para ela mas não pude evitar de pensar na cena estranha. Era quase um café da manhã juntos, exceto que ela estava usando as mesmas roupas da noite passada. Onde estava a estupidez? Onde estava a vergonha? Onde estavam os rubores, a incapacidade de um encontrar os olhos do outro? Apesar do fato de termos passado uma noite íntima juntos, apesar de ter sido induzida pelo álcool, o café da manhã passou como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido. Ninguém falou sobre o meu plano falho e ao invés disso conversamos sobre tópicos normais do dia-a-dia. Eu estava começando a ficar agitado – quando ela traria isso à tona? Nós tínhamos que conversar sobre isso, para ter certeza de que não arruinaria nossa amizade. Eu estava praticamente como um idiota nervoso, mas Hermione parecia calma e contente, como se ela tivesse acabado de receber a notícia de que teríamos exame semana que vem. Eu sabia que a coisa certa a fazer era eu mesmo trazer o assunto à tona, mas francamente, as chances disso acontecer são Flitwick (ou, em outras palavras, bem pequeninas).

Dragões e Lords das Trevas? Sem problema, pode mandar!

Sentimentos e situações delicadas? Eu espero no carro.

Eventualmente a comida se foi e os planos ficaram limpos, e Hermione foi embora para começar o dia, me deixando bem, mas bem confuso.

* * *

Duas semanas depois marcaram uma festa de aniversário na Toca. Eu não tinha muita certeza de qual das crianças estava fazendo aniversário, desde que agora há muitas delas, mas Rony me disse que era alguém do Carlinhos. É claro, na prática isso nem importava já que Hermione era quem cuidava do presente e eu só dividia as despesas.

Desde a ´sequência do incidente´, Hermione e eu não passamos nenhum tempo juntos e sozinhos, exatamente como antes. Entretanto, da última vez foi porque ambos estavam evitando a situação; dessa vez foi simplesmente como as coisas aconteceram. E dessa vez foi tudo improvisado. Verdade, nós ainda não tínhamos discutido ou ao menos nos referido ao incidente, mas pelo menos não havia aquela sensação estranha entre a gente; só muita confusão da minha parte. Nossa amizade parecia mais forte do que nunca, mas de algum modo eu pensei que não ia durar. Afinal, quando você continua tendo imagens de sua melhor amiga vestida como ela veio ao mundo saltando em sua cabeça (e quando eu digo saltando, eu quero dizer _saltando_, se você entende o que eu quero dizer), está escrito que terá algum impacto na amizade.

Mas ao invés disso, tudo parecia de volta ao normal entre a gente. Exceto os toques. Malditos toques! Não importava o quanto eu tentasse, eu não podia evitar toca-la – as costas dela, levemente as mãos, era como um vício. E francamente, era bem irritante. Não o toque em si, o que na verdade era bem legal. Não, a parte irritante era que eu não conseguia me parar! E eu sabia, lá dentro de mim, que todos esses toques eram um sinal de aviso de que a seqüência pode algum dia se transformar numa trilogia. Agora, não é que eu não gostei dos dois primeiros capítulos (bom, eu assumo que eu gostei do primeiro), mas essa era _Hermione_. Ao longo dos anos, ela e Rony se tornaram as duas únicas pessoas com quem eu realmente podia contar. Aquela amizade era muito mais importante do que uma aventura. Algumas noites de amor não valiam o risco.

Então foi com muitas preocupações passeando pelo meu cérebro que eu cheguei na Toca. O quintal estava preparado para uma festa de criança, e todos os primos dos Weasleys (e Fred e Jorge, que realmente são crianças) estavam brincando com vários jogos. A maior parte dos adultos passava o tempo dentro da casa, se misturando e sabendo das novidades. Com seis irmãos Weasleys (ou são oito? Eu esqueci) e os quase incontáveis pequeninos correndo por todos os lados, é inevitável que alguém tenha algo novo para dividir com o grupo. Acrescente esposas e primos e amigos e derivados, e a Toca estava lotada até os limites.

Eventualmente um dos pequeninos me pediu para ir lá fora para brincar. Eu segui o garotinho, mas parei na entrada do quintal para engolir tudo aquilo. Enquanto as risadas das crianças aqueciam meu coração, tinha vezes que eu não conseguia evitar mas comparar a cena diante de mim com minha própria infância. Festas de aniversário e brincadeiras eram coisas que eu nunca tive, e eu fiquei de luto pela minha infância perdida. Suspirei de leve.

"Você está bem?" Hermione perguntou, aparecendo do meu lado.

Eu assenti. "Sim, tudo bem." Tentei soar indiferente, mas acho que acabou saindo tão forçado quanto realmente era.

Hermione não perguntou mais, respeitando minha privacidade. Aliás, tenho certeza de que ela sabia o que eu estava pensando, e que não havia nada que podia ser feito. Então ao invés disso, ela enlaçou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro, me oferecendo seu apoio emocional.

E por alguma razão, acho que o abraço dela aliviou uma daquelas barreiras emocionais que eu tenho, porque – caramba! – uma maldita _lágrima _escapou do meu olho. Felizmente foi apenas uma, mas ainda assim! Homens crescidos não choram ao observar as crianças brincando. A próxima coisa que você vai ficar sabendo, eu vou estar aconchegado no sofá, comendo chocolates e assistindo novelas com bobs no cabelo! Eu rapidamente rocei a mão contra a minha bochecha para secar a lágrima ofensiva, mas apesar daqueles meus famosos reflexos de apanhador, Hermione percebeu. Ela gentilmente puxou o meu braço.

"Venha, vamos para algum lugar," ela disse. Sem ter outros planos no momento (a criança me esqueceu assim que ela botou os pés para fora da casa... que marginalzinho), eu a deixei me levar pela casa até que encontramos um quarto deserto – o velho quarto do Gui, se eu não me engano. Eu estava um pouco nervoso quando ela nos sentou na cama, mas para o meu alívio eu não senti os agitos da paixão... ou para ser um pouco mais sucinto, eu não senti aquele tesão de transar com ela. Realmente _foi _uma alívio, já que isso significava que nossa amizade era mais importante para mim do que sexo.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?" ela perguntou. Eu a olhei, o que fez com que ela risse. "Oh, certo, desculpe," ela disse. "Eu esqueci que estava falando com Harry Potter, o Sr. Emoções Reprimidas em pessoa."

"Hey! Eu não sou assim tão ruim!" protestei. Ela me lançou um olhar, o que fez com que eu murchasse. "Oh tudo bem. Vou concordar que _às vezes _eu fico propenso a guardar meus sentimentos dentro de mim."

"Às vezes?" ela imitou.

Eu sorri. "Beleza, então é sempre," eu disse, olhando para baixo.

"Assim está melhor," ela disse um tanto presunçosa. E então, como nos velhos tempos, nós ficamos num silêncio companheiro. Era legal; sem pressões de sexo ou algo assim, somente dois amigos juntos. Um momento depois eu a olhei, e então alguma coisa se encaixou. Nesse dia eu nunca vou entender o que aconteceu; afinal para mim não faz sentido algum. Mas em um segundo, nós éramos simplesmente o que sempre fomos – melhores amigos. Mas no espaço de um mili segundo, isso mudou.

Nossas bocas estavam de repente coladas. Ela me beijou, ou talvez fui eu que a beijou; eu não acho que vou chegar a saber quem foi que começou, mas eu suponho que isso realmente não importa. Subtamente eu não conseguia ter o bastante da minha melhor amiga. E esses não eram os beijos lentos e gentis que acompanham as canções do Barry White, ou aqueles doces e desajeitados dos filmes. Esse era um momento ´mim Tarzan, você Jane´. Nossas bocas nunca paravam, movendo dos lábios até o pescoço e voltando tudo de novo. Nossas mãos estavam quase rasgando as roupas um do outro, e na velocidade que estavam indo, nós estaríamos em vários estados de nudez em questão de segundos. De onde será que veio isso? Uma parte de mim estava gritando comigo para parar, mas a outra (maior por sinal) chutou o traseiro da primeira parte careta e a empacotou numa caixinha bem minúscula. Somente uma pancada alta nas escadas conseguiu nos tirar daquele transe de luxúria induzido.

Nós nos afastamos com o barulho, respirando bem fundo enquanto olhávamos um para o outro. Deus, eu a queria tanto naquele momento, que se danassem as conseqüências, mas eu estava um pouquinho agradecido por quem quer que tenha feito aquele barulho alto, sabendo que isso nos traria de volta à consciência. Eu sabia que iríamos nos afastar, corar, arrumar nossas roupas, descer as escadas e tentar agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porém, ao invés disso, Hermione olhou para mim e disse quatro palavras que eu nunca imaginei ouvir dela: "Seu quarto ou meu?" Hesitação nem passou pelo meu vocabulário nessa hora. Sem me dar o trabalho de gastar segundos preciosos para formular palavras, eu a abracei e nos desaparatei para o meu quarto.

CONTINUA...

* * *

**N / T: **Olá, pessoal!

O que acharam do resultado do plano do Harry? Espero comentários!

Ah, obrigada pelos reviews, gente! Dão muito ânimo pra continuar, podem ter certeza disso! hehehe

Até o próximo!

Silvinha Potter


	4. Ainda os melhores amigos agora com benef...

_**Depois da Manhã Seguinte** _

**Original:** After the Morning After _  
_**Autor: **kyc639

* * *

**Ainda os melhores amigos… agora com benefícios!**

"E então."

"É. E então."

"Isso foi… inesperado."

"Mm-hmm. Inesperado."

"…"

"Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Er… não importa."

"O que é, Harry?"

"Nada. Não é nada. Esquece."

"Harry Potter, é melhor você me contar."

"Sério, Hermione, não é nad - hey! Peraí! Não... para… tudo bem, tudo bem, eu conto!"

"…"

"E aí?"

"Oh, certo. Erm… Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"Isso foi… Quero dizer, você gostou... er…"

"Sim, Harry. Foi maravilhoso."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

"Você por acaso… você _sabe_"

"Eu por acaso o quê?"

"Você… terminou?"

"Sim Harry. Duas vezes"

"Duas vezes?"

"Duas vezes."

"Sério?"

"Bom…"

"Oh."

"Não, foi definitivamente uma vez, e eu acho um pequenininho depois... como se fosse um doce empurrãozinho."

"Ah, bom."

"Você está parecendo bem orgulhoso de si mesmo."

"Bom, quando você consegue, você consegue. Ow!"

"…"

"Harry?"

"Sim?"

"Você… er… _você _gostou disso?"

"Eu? Bom, deixa eu falar assim: você sabe como os caras lá em Hogwarts às vezes falavam sobre isso?"

"Que caras?"

"Isso não é importante, Hermione."

"Foi mal."

"Enfim, os caras às vezes falavam sobre isso. Mas com você, foi infinitamente melhor do que como eles descreviam."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo… como comparar Rony cantando com uma canção de fênix. Sem comparação."

"Que bom."

"…"

"Hermione?"

"Sim?"

"O que isso… o que isso significa?"

"Como assim?"

"O que isso faz pra nossa amizade? A sua significa muito pra mim; eu não quero arrisca-la por causa do que aconteceu."

"Oh Harry… sua amizade significa o mundo pra mim também. Isso não vai arruinar nada; quero dizer, já aconteceu antes e nós ainda somos amigos, certo? Mesmo que a gente _não _lembre o que aconteceu. Porém…"

"Sim?"

"Provavelmente é melhor que essa seja a última vez, sabe?"

"É, tem razão. A gente não iria querer arriscar mais."

"…"

"Harry?"

"Sim?"

"O que você está… ooh... fazendo?"

"Te dando uma massagem. Você não gosta?"

"Não… não é… Quero dizer, nós não devíamos… você não devia... oh, não importa."

"…"

"Harry?"

"Sim?"

"O que é isso?"

"Hermione, eu não posso acreditar que você não saiba o que é _isso. _Afinal, você estava intimamente ligada a _isso_ há poucos minutos atrás."

"Harry, eu sei o que é _isso; _mas por que está assim?"

"Assim como?"

"Assim… você sabe… _acordado_?"

"Por que não?"

"Eu pensei… pensei que _depois, _levava um certo tempo…?"

"Oh. Sim, geralmente leva, mas é culpa sua, você sabe."

"Minha culpa?"

"Sim, com todos esses seus sussurros e gemidos."

"Bom, _você _estava fazendo massagem em _mim_."

"E daí? Você não devia ficar se mexendo e emitindo ruídos sensuais."

"Oh, você me acha sensual agora?"

"Bom, pelo menos os seus ruídos são."

"Só os meus ruídos?"

"Beleza, então eu _acho _que tem outras _coisinhas _também."

"Ah. Bom, então se é minha culpa ele estar acordado agora, eu imagino que sobrou pra mim fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, certo?"

"Eu imagino que sim."

"Algo como... isso?"

"Ah… isso é... isso é… um começo."

* * *

"Hawrbry..whc pr"

"…"

"Hwweryb rwb"

"…"

"Harry…wkenwe"

"…"

"Harry acorda!"

"Hm? O quê?"

"Acorda, acorda Harry."

"Que… que horas são?"

"Quase hora do jantar."

"Oh."

"A gente devia levantar."

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Se a gente se apressar, ainda podemos voltar à Toca antes da festa acabar. Mas vamos ter que aparecer com uma boa desculpa pra onde estivemos."

"E o que estivemos fazendo."

"Sim, pra isso também."

"Urgh. Tudo bem, vai. Você tem razão. A gente devia ir."

"Tudo bem. Vire-se."

"O quê?"

"Vi – re – se."

"Você está falando sério?"

"Estou sim. Vire-se."

"Hermione, depois do que acabamos de fazer, duas vezes eu devo acrescentar, você _ainda _quer que eu me vire?"

"Isso."

"Não é como se eu não tivesse visto isso antes."

"Sim, mas era diferente. Foi – o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Hermione, só estou tentando explicar que eu já vi isso antes… e isso… e especialmente, _isso._"

"Harry, nós temos que ir…"

"E eu não apenas vi isso, como também fiz _isso_… e isso… e isso…"

"Harry, você tem que parar… nós não podemos... hey! Por que você parou?"

"Bom, você _disse _que a última vez era a _última _vez."

"Oh. Oh, eu disse, não disse? Bom, eu acho que você me interpretou mal."

"Ah é?"

"Oh sim, com certeza. Quando eu disse 'última' vez, eu na verdade estava dizendo que _hoje _seria a última vez."

"Hoje?"

"Isso."

"Como no dia _inteiro_?"

"Isso."

"Ah… bom, minhas desculpas então. Está tudo claro agora. Que horas são mesmo?"

"Hum…quase seis."

"Então nós temos cerca de seis horas até a meia-noite, certo?"

"Acredito que temos."

"Eu não acho que eu quero mesmo voltar pra Toca agora."

"Nem eu."

* * *

Seis semanas depois me encontraram do lado de fora da sala de interrogatório do Ministério da Magia. Mais cedo naquela manhã, um barqueiro foi apanhado no sul de Londres que batia com a descrição de um bruxo procurado num caso meu. Para conseguir a informação que eu queria, tive que bancar o Harry 'assustador e ameçador'; infelizmente, eu estava no Harry 'excitado e consequentemente cachorrinho'.

Não era minha culpa, sério. Era tudo culpa da Hermione. Desde aquela 'última vez', nós tivemos mais de uma dúzia de 'últimas vezes'. A esse ponto, nós estamos tendo cerca de três 'últimas vezes' por semana, e como era terça-feira, eu estava pensando na 'última vez' que nós teríamos essa noite, e isso explica meu atual estado de excitação.

No começo, eu resisti à idéia de passar outra _daquelas _noites com ela. Apesar do que ela disse, como dormir junto poderia _não _afetar a nossa amizade? Eu estava mais do que preparado para lutar contra a atração e manter as coisas num nível de apenas amigos. Eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Minha vontade era forte. Minha determinação era grande. Minha decisão era inquebrável.

Por cerca de dois dias, quero dizer. Eu sou mesmo um fraco.

Hermione realmente é alguém. Embora eu sempre tenha apreciado sua natureza estudiosa (não teria passado na escola se não fosse ela), foi apenas desde que ela resolveu aplicar sua habilidade em pesquisa às nossas atividades noturnas que os verdadeiros benefícios disso se tornaram evidentes. Eu teria pensado que as preferências da Hermione na cama seriam bem comuns – ela parece ter aquele tipo bem comum, sabe? Mas, para minha agradável surpresa, ela era bem experimentadora. Frequentemente ela oferecia sugestões ou idéias que eu ficava mais do que solidário para ajudar a explorar. E hoje, ela iria vestir seu uniforme de Hogwarts como aqueles sapatos de couro, meia na altura do joelho, e seu distintivo de monitora. Harry pervertido foi pego depois do toque de recolher…

Ah... bom... com aquela imagem na minha cabeça, qualquer resto de profissionalismo estava infelizmente fora de alcance. Mas eu tinha que tentar; tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Deus, às vezes eu odeio o meu trabalho.

* * *

Hermione e eu estivemos dividindo uma cama por cerca de três meses, e não parecia estar ocorrendo um efeito adverso na nossa amizade. Verdade, nós ainda não tínhamos discutido exatamente o que estava acontecendo aqui – o que quer dizer alguma coisa – mas estava tudo bem para mim. A vida estava indo bem o que, já que meu nome é Harry Potter, obviamente significava que alguma coisa _tinha _que dar errado. Hermione e eu estávamos no apartamento do Rony numa tarde de sábado quando aquele grande ruivo idiota e cabeçudo tentou arruinar a minha vida.

Uma vez foi sugerido que Ronald Weasley tinha o controle emocional do tamanho de uma colher de chá, embora eu não devesse julgar já que eu não sou daqueles caras que vive declarando os próprios sentimentos. Mas de volta ao Rony. Apesar de ser o melhor amigo meu e da Hermione, ele de algum jeito conseguiu perder o fato de que Hermione e eu estávamos escondendo uma porção um tanto significante do nosso relacionamento dele. Até agora, sua distração era algo que só fazia parte da personalidade dele. Infelizmente, isso logo se tornaria um grande defeito.

"Hermione, conheci o bruxo perfeito pra você," ele disse bem alegre enquanto nos sentávamos para almoçar.

Eu engasguei um pouco com o suco de laranja que estava tomando. Olhei para Hermione para medir sua reação. Ela encontrou os meus olhos por um segundo antes de responder ao Rony.

"Rony, você sabe que não estou interessada num encontro às cegas."

"Vamos lá, Hermione, você não tem um encontro há meses! E aliás, o Evan não é cego; ele consegue ver perfeitamente bem."

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas eu encontrei os olhos dela e balancei de leve a cabeça; se Rony ainda não consegue imaginar um telefone ou pronunciar a palavra 'eletricidade', então eu diria que ele é uma causa perdida quando se trata de assuntos trouxas.

"Bom," Hermione disse, decidindo deixar o comentário 'cego' para outra hora, "ao contrário de _algumas _pessoas, eu não sinto a necessidade de sair num encontro toda semana."

"Certamente você não está se referindo a mim, está?" Rony perguntou inocente.

"Não, é claro que não," Hermione disse. "Às vezes você espera uma semana e meia para ter outro encontro."

"Ha, ha," Rony disse. "Mas falando sério, Hermione, isso não é saudável."

"Não é saudável? Será que eu preciso te lembrar dos perigos pra saúde que envolvem sair com várias bruxas sem -"

"Não não!" Rony disse rápido, interrompendo Hermione. "Talvez 'saudável' não seja a palavra certa."

"Então qual _é _a palavra certa?" Hermione desafiou.

Rony ficou em silêncio por um segundo, antes de obviamente vir sem idéia alguma. "Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que eu conheço um bruxo legal que seria perfeito para você. Ele trabalha pro Fred e pro Jorge."

"Não, obrigada."

"Vamos lá Harry, me ajuda. Você não acha que Hermione deveria sair num encontro?" Rony disse, olhando para mim para ter apoio. De repente senti como se tivesse um holofote virado para mim, e agora eu sabia o que todos os suspeitos que eu interrogava sentiam. Fale sob pressão! Se eu disser não, então Rony devia suspeitar de alguma coisa, se perguntando por que eu não iria querer que Hermione saísse num encontro. Mas se eu dissesse sim, então Hermione poderia ficar brava comigo e – espera aí, o que eu estou pensando? Hermione e eu não estamos saindo juntos, então ela também não se importaria. Nós somos apenas melhores amigos. Puxa! Sem problema então.

"Eu acho que sim," eu disse bem orgulhoso por eu ter achado a resposta certa por conta própria.

Hermione me olhou por um momento, sua expressão vazia. Então ela olhou para o Rony e sorriu. "Nesse caso, diga ao seu amigo que eu adoraria sair num encontro com ele."

Nessa hora, Rony começou a contar a Hermione tudo sobre o sr. Maravilha. Eu sabia que tinha tomado a decisão correta ao dizer que ela devia sair num encontro, mas por alguma razão, eu não pude deixar de imaginar que isso estava um pouco menos 'certo' do que eu tinha imaginado.

CONTINUA...

* * *

N / T : E aí, gente, gostaram do capítulo? O comecinho foi um tanto diferente, mas espero que tenham aproveitado do mesmo jeito!

Olha, sinto muito por ter acabado o outro capítulo "daquele jeito", como algumas pessoas me falaram, mas a única coisa que eu realmente posso fazer sobre isso é sentir muito, afinal, é uma tradução, né gente? hehehe

Até o próximo! Reviews!

Silvinha Potter


	5. Algo mau vem por aqui

**_Depois da Manhã Seguinte _**

**Original:** After the Morning After _  
_**Autor:** kyc639

* * *

**Algo mal vem por aqui **

Eu estava parado no corredor que levava até a porta quando eu senti isso. Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha e meu cabelo atrás do pescoço ficou em pé. Depois de mais de uma década lutando contra o mal, eu sabia que podia confiar em meus instintos quando eles gritavam 'perigo' como as mandrágoras, mas sem aquela história do 'grito ser fatal para os humanos'. Meu coração acelerou enquanto a adrenalina começava a pular no meu sangue. Minha mão doeu para pegar a varinha, mas eu não queria parecer óbvio ainda; melhor manter o elemento surpresa. Com cuidado me da janela e olhei para fora.

Lá estava ele. Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu observava minha caça se aproximar. Sabia que qualquer um que eu encarasse seria como um pedaço de bolo depois de encarar Voldemort, mas eu não podia ficar muito confiante. Tudo o que precisava era de um passo em falso e um pouco de má sorte para que tudo estivesse acabado para mim. Depois de uma semana de antecipação, de espera e planejamento, o momento estava quase chegando. Fiquei tenso à medida que ele chegava mais perto, e forcei meu corpo a relaxar.Não podia deixa-lo perceber que eu estava à espreita. Bem devagar eu virei a fechadura e abri a porta.

Ele olhou para mim. "Harry Potter? É uma honra te conhecer," ele praticamente despejou. "Meu nome é Evan Carlson. A Hermione está por aí?"

Eu o olhei com cuidado, me perguntando se ele estava com alguma intenção ou não. Antes que pudesse responder, ouvi passos atrás de mim.

"Ah! Evan! Que bom te ver!" Rony disse, me empurrando para o lado para que Evan pudesse entrar no apartamento. "Essa é Hermione. Hermione, esse é o cara que eu falei pra você."

Enquanto Hermione e Carlson se cumprimentavam, eu o olhei por inteiro. Ele era alto e tinha cabelo. Oh _sim_. Eu poderia _chutar _o traseiro dele, com ou sem mágica. Enquanto eles começavam a caminhar para a sala de estar, eu falei.

"Por que você não segue em frente e se sente em casa?" Eu perguntei num tom bem educado. "Preciso conversar com o Rony e a Hermione por um segundo."

Evan pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas ele sabia que era melhor não me testar... ele sabia que eu podia derrota-lo sem derramar uma gota de suor, aquele mauricinho. Ele assentiu e caminhou até a sala, nos dando um pouco de privacidade.

"Harry Potter, isso foi muito rude da sua parte!" Hermione acusou assim que Evan estava fora do alcance para poder ouvir.

"Ele é mau," eu disse simplesmente.

"Mau?" os dois repetiram.

Eu assenti bem sábio.

"Mas... mas... ele é um _contador_!" Rony disse incrédulo.

Eu assenti bem sábio – de novo. "Contadores também podem ser maus," Eu disse num jeito pesado e bem do tipo 'confie-em-mim-eu-já-vi-isso-antes'. Embora tivesse levado alguns segundos para processar, eu podia dizer que Rony acreditou em mim. Ele confiava na minha experiência de mais de uma década naluta contra as Artes das Trevas e meu treinamento de Auror. Ele sabia que eu reconheceria o mau quando eu o visse.

Eu pude sentir, porém, que Hermione poderia ter algumas dúvidas sobre a minha taxação no Carlson. Minha maior dica foi quando ela me olhou e disse, "Você está sendo idiota," antes de caminhar para longe.

Rony me deu um olhar um tanto perplexo, dado o fato da Hermione ter xingado um de nós e esse alguém _não_ ser ele. "Então, o que nós fazemos agora? Chamamos reforço?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sem provas ainda. Só aja naturalmente."

Rony assentiu e caminhou até o aposento principal comigo nos calcanhares. Hermione estava sentada num sofá ao lado de Carlson, conversando. Ou era o que parecia. Eu não percebi imediatamente qualquer Magia Negra passando por ali, entãorelaxei de leve.

"Então," Rony disse assim que entrou, "alguém quer algo pra beber? Tenho cerveja amanteigada, suco de abóbora ou... vinho de urtiga. Evan?"

"Claro," Carlson replicou. "Um pouco de vinho parece ótimo."

"AH HA!" Rony gritou triunfante, apontando um dedo acusador para Carlson. Quando olhamos para ele sem expressão, ele corou um pouco. "Er, certo então. Vinho. Alguém mais?"

Depois de eu ter indicado que queria cerveja amanteigada e Hermione ter balançado a cabeça, Rony saiu para pegar as bebidas e reclamar o que restou de sua dignidade. Me sentei de frente para Carlson.

"Rony nos disse que você trabalha com o Fred e com o Jorge?"

"É, verdade."

"Nunca se tem um momento intediante com aqueles dois, não é?" Tentei encontrar os olhos dele, mas ele continuava olhando entre Hermione e eu.

Carlson assentiu, um sorriso retorcido no rosto. "É. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes fui usado como cobaia, na maioria das vezes sem aviso prévio."

Hermione fez uma careta de leve enquanto eu assenti exasperado. Imagino que os dois acharam que minha irritação era devido aos modos de Fred e Jorge, mas na verdade era que o babaca tinha os olhos mais apertados desde Pedro Pettigrew – eu não conseguia manter contato com os olhos por tempo o bastante para fazer uma legilimência passiva no bastardo puxa-saco.

Carlson continuou a divagar sobre sua vida incrivelmente chata. Consegui segurar o contato com os olhos algumas vezes e consegui algumas cenas dele no trabalho, estudando ou ouvindo o rádio. Cara, que inútil! É melhor que ele seja mau; senão, ele é o bruxo mais estúpido que eu já conheci. Finalmente Rony voltou, as bebidas em mãos. Depois de distribuir os drinks, ele se sentou do meu lado e olhou para Carlson.

"Bom," Rony disse. "E aí, o que acha daquele Lord Voldemort?"

E pela segunda vez em algumas semanas, Rony Weasley quase fez com que eu cuspisse a minha bebida. Hermione pareceu inquieta, e Carlson emitiu um som meio estrangulado. Uma vez mais nós olhamos para Rony sem expressão, o que foi um erro, já que ele tomou isso como um convite para continuar.

"Então, aquele Lord Voldemort. Ele era um cara bem louco, né? O que _você _acha? Que ele era louco ou tinha algumas idéia importantes?"

Consegui muita força de vontade para não medar um tapa na testa e balançar a cabeça. Rony é muitas coisas, mas sutil _não_ é uma delas. Hermione ainda parecia estar em choque, como se estivesse se perguntando se o que aconteceu tinha realmente acontecido, ou era tudo sua própria imaginação. Carlson parecia um pouco doente e ainda estava tentando se recuperar por ter ouvido 'Voldemort' duas vezes numa sequência rápida. Eu juro, se Rony pudesse focar um holofote no rosto de Carlson, ele teria feito isso.

"E aí?" Rony perguntou.

"Erm, sim?"

"O que você acha?"

"Um… ele era louco?"

"Tá, tá," Rony disse rapidamente. "Mas e sobre seus pontos de vista e métodos e -"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione explodiu, finalmente aceitando que isso não era uma sequência de um sonho muito esquisito.

Rony se encolheu.

"Sinto muito Evan, eu honestamente não sei o que deu nele," Hermione disse, me lançando um olhar penetrante. Espera aí! Por que ela estava olhando para mim? Eu não fiz nada!

"Hey!" protestei. "O que foi que eu fiz?"

"Você o encorajou. Você devia saber melhor."

Abri a boca para discutir, mas ela tinha razão mesmo: eu _devia _ter percebido antes. Ao invés disso, eu dei os ombros.

"Enfim," Hermione disse, nos olhando feio pela última vez, "nós devíamos ir agora, _certo _Evan?"

"Er, sim," Carlson disse, parecendo um pouco aturdido. "Temos reservas pras sete. Bom, foi ótimo conversar com vocês," ele disse sem jeito enquanto escoltava Hermione até a porta. Depois deles terem passado por nós, dei um tapa na casca grande e vazia do Rony que ele chama de cabeça.

"Hey!" Rony sussurrou.

"Idiota!"

"Só estava tentando ajudar!"

"Bom, pare de 'tentar' e faça alguma coisa útil!"

"Cala a boca!"

"Cala você!"

"Você!"

"Shh!" Hermione sibilou pra gente, então virou-se de volta para Carlson. "Eles conseguem ser tão infantis às vezes. Eu juro…" Nós dois calamos a boca, mas trocamos alguns socos nos braços até alcançarmos o vestíbulo.

Então Carlson se virou.

Ele tinha um brilho estranho e maníaco nos olhos, e então pude sentir uma bola gelada de medo se alojar no meu peito. "Você é um idiota, Potter!" ele gritou, a escuridão se espalhando como uma sombra por trás dele e nos tragando para dentro de suas sombras maléficas. "As Trevas nunca poderão ser derrotadas. Nunca! O Lord das Trevas deve ser vingado com o sangue daqueles que são importantes para você!" Sua gargalhada me encheu de pavor, mas eu fiquei preso no lugar, não conseguia me mexer. Então só pude observar sem fazer nada Carlson se virar e agarrar Hermione bem forte pelo braço e arrasta-la pela porta e para dentro da negrura que ele havia criado, desaparecendo no meio da escuridão.

Está bem, está bem, não foi bem assim.

Suponho que se você quer ser bem _técnico _sobre isso, o que Carlson disse foi, "Bom, foi legal te ver de novo Rony, e foi legal te conhecer Harry. Prometo que a trago de volta antes do toque de recolher. Ha. Ha. Ha." Mas você precisa ser capaz de ler o que acontece nas entrelinhas.

Nós observamos Hermione e Carlson entrarem no carro dele, e então Rony se virou para mim. "E aí, o que nós fazemos agora? Chamamos reforço?" ele perguntou de novo.

Balancei a cabeça. "Ainda sem provas. Mas não se preocupe, sei exatamente o que fazer …"

* * *

**A / N:** Sim, você adivinhou. Harry tem _outro _plano para lidar com o 'malvado' Evan Carlson. Será ele capaz de salvar Hermione, ou seu índice de sucesso (ou a falta dele) vai continuar do mesmo jeito? Fique ligado!

**A / T:** É isso aí, gente! Espero que continuem gostando e digam o que acham! Agradeço muito as opiniões! Muito mesmo!


	6. O guarda costas

**_Depois da Manhã Seguinte _**

_**Original:** After the Morning After _  
**Autor:** kyc639

* * *

**O guarda-costas**

Então, quando eu disse ao Rony que sabia 'exatamente' o que fazer, era mais uma vaga noção do que um verdadeiro plano de ação. Aprendi mais cedo a deixar todos os planos complicados com os espertos, e desde que a esperta em questão provavelmente não gostaria das minhas atitudes em prol do benefício dela, estava tudo sob minha conta. Eu poderia ter pedido alguma ajuda ao Rony para planejar um plano, mas francamente, ao menos que estivéssemos tratando de uma estratégia para comer a maior quantidade de comida possível enquanto jogamos strip-Quadribol com um monte de Veelas, a opinião do Rony não seria realmente assim tão aproveitada (embora graças a ele nós _já estamos_ na versão 4 da Operação previamente mencionada: Festa Veela). E já que aprendi anteriormente que _meus _planos não eram muito melhores, decidi testar o método testado e aprovado do 'seja o que Deus quiser'.

Felizmente, aconteceu de eu ter minha capa da invisibilidade acessível comigo. Chame de babaquice, mas tive o pressentimento de que eu poderia precisar da velha garota hoje. Quero dizer, não era que eu estava pensando em seguir Hermione em seu 'encontro', sabe? Mas quando vi Carlson beber aquela taça de vinho, eu sabia que ela poderia estar com problemas. Honestamente, que tipo de bruxo segura uma taça de vinho com o dedinho levantado daquele jeito? Um bem malvado, isso sim!

Depois de dar tchau a um Rony ansioso, eu dramaticamente vesti a capa (parece mais legal desse jeito do que só coloca-la nos meus ombros) e comecei a aparatar em saltos rápidos e pequenos até conseguir alcançarCarlson e Hermione. Reconheci rápido a rota que eles estavam tomando e vi que estavam indo em direção ao Beco Diagonal. Aparatei pra lá antes de eles chegarem, um plano finalmente tomando forma na minha mente.

Aparatei diretamente dentro de uma loja e tirei minha capa, assustando dois jovens que estavam folheando um livro. Suspirei inconscientemente quando vi os dois proprietários saírem para ver o que estava acontecendo – eu esperava que nenhum deles estivesse lá.

"Hey Harry!" cumprimentou Fred.

"Não ouvimos você entrar" disse Jorge.

"Como você está?" terminou Fred.

"Bem, bem. Olha, estou com um pouco de pressa, só vim pegar algumas coisinhas," eu disse rápido, procurando entre as prateleiras.

"Oooh, olha aqui Fred, nós não vemos o Harry há anos -"

"E quando nós vemos, ele está ocupado demais pra gente como nós!"

"Isso, isso, isso," eu murmurei apanhando algumas coisas e percorrendo o caminho até a frente. Eu não estava no clima. A Hermione já poderia até estar morta! Ou pior – expulsa! Er, espera, linha errada. É, eu juro, isso _nunca_ está ultrapassado. Enfim, de volta à situação corrente. "Só isso, por favor" eu disse enquanto os gêmeos iam para o outro lado do balcão para me darem o troco.

"Tudo certo, Harry?"

"É, você parece um pouco -"

"Fora de foco. Tem alguma coisa -"

"Que podemos fazer pra ajudar?"

Caramba, será que esses dois não conseguem terminar uma frase sozinhos? Parece que estou assistindo uma partida de tênis e isso estava começando a me dar dor de cabeça. "Não, eu estou legal, só com pressa, tenho que ir, obrigado!" Eu disse numa sucessão rápida e aparatei antes que eles pudessem entrar na velha rotina do tipo 'Quem vai primeiro?'. Apareci perto da entrada do Caldeirão Furado e consegui vestir a minha capa da invisibilidade (assim é muito legal _mesmo!_) antes da parede abrir e Hermione e qual-é-o-nome-dele passarem por ela. Comecei a segui-los a uma distância discreta enquanto eles caminhavam pelo Beco. Eles não estavam de mãos dadas, mas estavam caminhando um pouco perto _demais _juntos. Era hora de começar a proteger Hermione.

Consegui chegar do lado de Carlson. Felizmente, o Beco Diagonal não estava tão cheio, então não tive muitos problemas para andar com a capa. Observei de perto até o momento perfeito e lancei um Feitiço de Expulsão bem gentil na mão direita de Carlson. Não foi forte o bastante para tirá-lo de seus próprios pés, só o bastante para tirar a mão dele de perto de seu corpo... e lança-la diretamente na "comissão de frente" da Hermione.

Ela deu um leve pulo e lançou um olhar muito feio para o Carlson. Infelizmente não houve nenhum tapa. Não pude ver a reação dele ou ouvir o que ele disse, mas o que quer que tenha sido pareceu acalmar Hermione um pouco. Ela assentiu de leve e eles continuaram a caminhar, mas pelo menos havia uma distância maior entre eles agora.

Eles continuaram a caminhar pelo Beco Diagonal até chegarem num restaurante. Eu estava um tanto impressionado – Micheal's Corner era um restaurante muito legal e bem caro. O Mal deve pagar melhor nos dias de hoje. Observei enquanto Carlson conversava com o recepcionista e depois de um momento, Hermione e Carlson tomaram seus lugares na sala de espera. Quando vi o recepcionista deixar o seu posto, me deu uma repentina luz de inspiração.

Depois de aparatar sem fazer ruído atrás dele, fiquei certo de que Hermione não podia me ver antes de remover a capa e bati de leve no ombro dele. Ele soltou um gritinho um tanto não másculo e se virou na minha direção.

"Oh querido, você me assustou!" ele disse. "Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"

Como eu não tinha tempo de ser sutil, decidi ser completamente direto. "Meu nome é Harry Potter," eu disse, apontando para a cicatriz. Esperei os segundos obrigatórios até o recepcionista olhar a cicatriz, reconhecer quem eu sou, e então gaguejar de susto. "Certo, certo," Eu disse com pressa. "Preciso de um favor."

"O que quiser, sr. Potter. O que desejar," ele despejou.

"Aquele casal que você pediu pra esperar, Carlson?"

"Sim?"

"Eu gostaria que você os mantivesse esperando."

"Senhor?" ele pareceu confuso. Decidi ajudar a clarear as coisas.

Estiquei a minha mão. "Significaria muito pra mim se você os mantivesse esperando por um _longo _tempo, já que infelizmente não haverá mesa disponível," Eu disse, enquanto passava a ele alguns galeões durante o aperto de mão. E permita-me dizer, comprar alguém com moedas grandes e pesadas de ouro é _muito _mais difícil do que com dinheiro em papel. Entretanto, eu completei a tarefa, e o recepcionista deu um sorriso grande. Às vezes é bom ser rico e famoso.

"Seria um prazer, sr. Potter. O _senhor _vai ficar para jantar?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Não. E uma vez mais, eu agradeço muito." Eu finalmente saí de lá depois de assinar um autógrafo e me assentei perto do bar, mais uma vez debaixo da capa. Observei o recepcionista se aproximar de Carlson. Ele se levantou, assumindo que uma mesa já estava pronta, mas seu rosto ficou enevoado enquanto o recepcionista aparentemente lhe dizia que haveria uma espera.

Isso parecia finalizar a peça. Enquanto ninguém gosta de ficar esperando ou de perder tempo, Hermione em particular tinha pouca paciência com coisas desse tipo. E embora ela continuasse com um comportamento educado e compreensivo dentro da uma hora de espera, eu pude ver a irritação crescendo, especialmente quando o recepcionista lhes disse que não haveria uma mesa disponível dentro da próxima hora. Pude ver que Carlson estava bravo ( com razão ), mas também vi que ele estava debatendo a escolha entre gritar com o recepcionista ou não querer causar uma cena na frente da Hermione. Ele evidentemente escolheu não fazer 'o circo pegar fogo' e acompanhou uma obviamente infeliz Hermione para fora do lugar.

Eu os segui até eles chegarem em um pequeno café e encontrarem lugares em questão de minutos. Imagino que a essa hora Hermione já esteja um tanto raivosa, já que ela não é a mais agradável das companhias quando está com fome. Eu os ouvi quando pediram a comida e segui a garçonete até a cozinha, onde eu acompanhei o progresso da refeição deles e acrescentei um pouco dos meus próprios 'ingredientes' especiais na refeição do Carlson. Eu então encontrei um lugar legal para ficar e só assisti.

Alguns segundos depois de Carlson dar uma mordida na sua carne, aconteceu. O som zuniu pelo café, alto o bastante para fazer com que os transeuntes parassem e assistissem; o rosto de Hermione era uma mistura de desgosto e vergonha. Nada como uma das essências potencializadas de Figo Flatulento do Fred e do Jorge para animar um encontro; uma mistura pastosa acrescentada num bom molho de carne.

Felizmente para todos os preocupados, os Figos foram projetados para somente produzir o som, não o cheiro. Afinal, a peça é para ser vergonhosa para a vítima, não para causar dor às pessoas ao redor dela. O rosto de Carlson ficou notavelmente vermelho, mas tirando esse fato para o pobre contador, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer pelos próximos dez minutos até que os efeitos passassem. Eu não pude evitar o fato de rir como um primeiranista enquanto a sinfonia de sons continuava, e eu podia dizer que estava tomando muito esforço da parte de Hermione para ela não sair correndo dali.

E então, Carlson tomou um gole da sua taça de vinho. Quase imediatamente, ele começou a suar. E eu não estou falando de um pouco de transpiração. Estou falando de suor do tipo jogando-como-batedor-por-três-horas-debaixo-de-sol-escaldante. E olha que o dia até que estava frio. Ah, Doce Suarento entrando em ação. Pensei que nada como um pouco de flatulência e muito suor para matar um possível romance. Mas só por precaução, sorri em antecipação enquanto Carlson comia um pouco de suasbatatas assadas.

Oops. Acho que fiquei um tanto empolgado com os Caramelos Sangra Nariz ( polvilhados e espalhados pelasbatatas dele ) enquanto eu observava o sangue jorrar pelo seu nariz e ir para sua comida. Talvez um caramelo tenha sido melhor do que quatro. Lancei um feitiço rápido por debaixo da minha capa para dissipar os efeitos do doce enquanto Hermione apanhava um guardanapo e colocava-o debaixo do nariz do Carlson.

Mas isso não importava, o jantar (e confiantemente o encontro) estava arruinado e sem conserto – Hermione estaria segura. Depois de ela rapidamente ter pago o jantar (apesar dos esforços do Carlson), eles caminharam de volta para o apartamento de Hermione. Aparatei na frente enquanto eles pegavam o elevador, e observei Hermione dar a ele um aperto de mão (um aperto de mão! Viva!) antes de Carlson pegar o elevador para descer. Finalmente! Um plano bem sucedido! Não pude evitar além de me dar o conhecido tapa-nas-costas pelo meu pensamento rápido e minha impecável execução. Às vezes, eu até me impressiono comigo mesmo! Quero dizer, francamente, quantos –

"Accio capa da invisibilidade!"

bruxos por aí conseguem não somente derrotar o pior bruxo das trevas duas vezes antes dos vinte, mas também realizar algo tão -

Espera um pouco! O que foi que Hermione acabou de dizer? Merda! Fiz uma tentativa fútil de pegar minha capa da invisibilidade, mas a metade já tinha saídoe estava voando em direção a Hermione antes que eu pudesse mover um dedo.

Isso _não _era bom. Mas eu _não _entrei em pânico. Já estive em situações piores do que essa. Tudo bem, tudo bem, hora de aparecer com uma boa desculpa. Uma boa desculpa para explicar por que eu estava agachado como um esquilo no corredor do lado de fora do apartamento da Hermione e ainda por cima debaixo da minha capa da invisibilidade. Um…

É. Não me veio nada.

Alguém ajuda?

* * *

**A/N: **(...) depois de ver alguns dos reviews, só queria clarear algumas coisas.

Primeiro, Harry não pode admitir os sentimentos que ele não sabe que tem. Enquanto verdade, ele está mais distraído do que realista, atribuo isso ao fato de que ele nunca viu um amor romântico em ação, então ele não o reconhece quando está na frente dele. Harry precisa perceber o que ele sente antes de poder contar à Hermione. Já a Hermione, nós não sabemos _o que _ela sente, já que isso é do ponto de vista do Harry. Será que ela ama o Harry ou está contente simplesmente por eles serem 'amigos com benefícios'? Quem sabe? Tudo bem, eu sei, mas eu ainda não vou dizer. E tem mais, se o Harry simplesmente admitisse seus sentimentos, a estória teria acabado há um bom tempo atrás, e que quer isso? (Não responda.)

Segundo, Evan _não _é mal. Como Rony disse, ele é um contador, e exceto aquele monte de papéis, contadores são caras bem legais. Baseada em anos de experiência vendo televisão, acredito que o termo técnico para o que Harry está fazendo é arquitetar. Obviamente ele não gosta do Evan logo de cara, mas ao invés de reconhecer isso como ciúmes, ele assume que é devido ao fato de Evans ser mal.

No próximo capítulo, tudo será revelado.

**A/T: **Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do plano do Harry!

Resolvi traduzir algumas notas do autor para esclarecer algumas coisas, ok

O próximo capítulo é o último! Reviews!


	7. Compreendendo

**_Depois da Manhã Seguinte_**

**Original:** After the Morning After   
**Autor: **kyc639

**A/N: **Aqui está o último capítulo da fic; espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Obrigado pra todo mundo que mandou reviews!

* * *

**Compreendendo**

Eu nunca pensei que chegaria a desejar que Voldemort voltasse do além, mas bem agora eu não me importaria de ter algum tipo de crise pra me tirar da minha situação atual. Esta era um tanto surreal: aqui estava eu, pego onde não devia do lado de fora do apartamento da Hermione, congelado no meu lugar, com Hermione me encarando, minha capa da invisibilidade nas suas mãos. Depois de um tempo, uma vez que eu tive certeza de que ninguém viria miraculosamente me acudir, ou que um hipogrifo não iria aparecer voando pela janela no fim do corredor (onde estás, oh onde estás, Bicuço?), eu decidi levar numa boa.

Juntei um pouco da dignidade que me restava e olhei para Hermione como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez. "Hermione!" Eu a cumprimentei alegre. "Legal te ver por aqui."

"Uh-huh. Certo," ela replicou acidamente, os braços cruzados. Então ela fez menção com os dedos em direção aporta dela. "Entra. Agora." Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Claro, por que não?" Eu disse leve. "Você parece estar com problemas," enfatizei enquanto passava por ela e entrava no seu apartamento. Ouvi a porta bater e dei meia volta.

"Harry James -"

"Agora escute Hermione," eu disse com pressa, esperando corta-la antes que ela entrasse de cabeça na discussão. "Eu só estava tentando te proteger…" comecei.

"Me proteger? ME PROTEGER! Quem você pensa que é pra tentar me proteger? O que quer dizer, que eu não posso cuidar de mim mesma?"

Tuuudo bem. Parece que a desculpa de 'proteger Hermione' não vai colar. Hora do Plano B – e é tão horrível não ter um Plano B. "Não não não," eu disse rápido, levantando as mãos para tentar acalma-la (e também me proteger caso os feitiços começassem a ser lançados). "Eu sei que você pode se proteger. Eu só tinha que ter certeza sobre o Carlson."

"E sobre o que, exatamente, você tinha que ter certeza?" ela desafiou.

"Lembra quando estávamos com o Rony? Eu tive a sensação de que ele era Mal."

"É mesmo? E como exatamente você iria verificar isso? Fazendo as funções do corpo dele enlouquecerem?" ela demandou.

Hmmm. Parece que meu plano não foi tão bom quanto eu pensei. Pelo menos ela não sabe sobre o feitiço de Expulsão ou sobre a confusão com as reservas. "Bom, se ele fosse mal, eu não queria que ele tentasse te iludir com uma falsa sensação de segurança."

"Oh, nesse caso eu deveria te agradecer, não deveria?" ela perguntou ácida. Tive a sensação, porém, de que nenhum agradecimento estava a caminho. "Então obrigada, Harry Potter, por me envergonhar na frente de todo Beco Diagonal fazendo com que o cara que eu estava saindo ficasse fedido, suado e sangrando!"

Beleza, eu estava errado. Ela realmente me agradeceu, mas algo me diz que ela não quis dizer exatamente isso; foi um obrigado meio sarcástico, você não acha? "Mas... mas ele era mal," eu disse meio gaguejando.

"Certo, certo... ele era _mal. _E o que exatamente ele fez para ser considerado mal?"

Se não fosse pelos anos de convivência com os Dursleys, eu provavelmente estaria suando e me encolhendo sob o olhar raivoso de Hermione. Mas embora eu estivesse meio revirado por dentro, eu era a calma em pessoa por fora. "Tudo bem, _tecnicamente _ele não fez nada mal. Que eu saiba. Ainda. Foi só um pressentimento que eu tive."

"Um pressentimento, huh? Bom, por que você simplesmente não _disse_? Harry Potter tem pressentimentos! Vamos trancá-lo em Azkaban!"

Isso não estava indo muito bem. Hora de tentar uma estratégia diferente. "Francamente Hermione, eu não vejo por que isso te incomoda tanto. Mesmo se ele não fosse mal, ele é totalmente errado pra você."

"Oh?"

"Sim. Ele é tão... babaca."

"Babaca? Eu pensei que você tinha dito que ele é mal! E como você saberia, de qualquer forma?"

Eu hesitei. Hermione não gosta quando eu uso Legilimência. "Eu… uh… só sei?"

Ela cerrou os olhos. "Harry Potter," ela disse em voz baixa enquanto se aproximava de mim. Eu instintivamente dei um passo para trás, mas era tarde demais! Ela estava em cima de mim em um segundo. "Você – usou – Legilimência?" ela exigiu, me apontando no peito com o dedo a cada palavra.

"Um… pouquinho?"

Ela se virou frustrada.

"Mas eu só estava fazendo isso para pro – ajudar – ajudar você! Eu disse ajudar! Eu não ia dizer proteger!"

"Hmph. E como, exatamente, você estava me 'ajudando'?"

"Te salvando de um problema se ele fosse completamente errado pra você, o que ele era. Quero dizer, o cara praticamente passou a mão em você naquela hora."

"Ele nãopassou a mão em mim! Ele disse que foi um acidente e que... espera um pouco! Você -"

Um, é melhor nós não seguirmos esse caminho. "Ele não é bom o bastante pra você," eu disse com pressa.

"Como é que é? Ele não é _bom _o bastante pra mim?"

"Exatamente."

"Então quem, se eu puder perguntar, _é _bom o bastante?"

"Erm…"

"Que tal o Terence? Ele é bom o bastante?"

"Um…"

"Não? Que tal Geoffrey?"

"Urgh…"

"Basil?"

"Erp."

"Leonard? Bruno? Derwent? Gaspard? Elliot?"

"Não…" Quem são esses caras? Quantos bruxos Hermione conhece?

"Viktor?"

"Oh, _inferno _não!"

"Não? Então quem Harry? Quem?"

"Eu uh…"

"Se não é nenhum deles, com certeza _alguém _deve ser bom o bastante pra mim…"

"Bom, uh…"

"Que tal Goodwin? Aiden? Guthrie? Hamish? Alasda -"

"_Eu _está bom? Eu! Eu sou o único bom o bastante pra você!" eu disse bravo.

O silêncio foi quase ensurdecedor.

Levou alguns segundos para o meu cérebro entrar em sintonia com a minha boca, mas quando isso aconteceu, é o suficiente dizer que eu estava um tanto surpreso pelo que acabou de sair da minha boca. Será que eu disse '_eu_'?

Tudo bem, depois de uma revisada mais aprofundada, eu realmente disse 'eu'. Mas por quê? É por isso que eu odeio Evan, que eu sabotei o encontro deles, que eu quis surrar o Rony por coloca-los juntos? Será que eu sentia alguma coisa pela Hermione?

Não, não pode ser. Quero dizer, com certeza, eu amo a Hermione, mas não é desse jeito. Eu só estava tentando cuidar dela, como uma irmã... uma irmã com a qual eu venho tendo relações sexuais? Oh Deus, não! Eca! Talvez eu _devesse _pensar um pouco mais sobre isso. _Por favor _vamos pensar um pouco mais nisso. O que foi que o tio Remo disse sobre amor? Oh, certo. Você precisa de confiança, amizade, respeito, atração e compromisso. Bom, as três primeiras são fáceis: eu confio em Hermione com a minha vida, ela é minha melhor amiga, e é óbvio que eu a respeito e a admiro.

Mas atração? Ha! Eu não estava atraído pela Hermione nem um – oh certo. O sexo.

Que tal o compromisso então? Será que eu poderia me ver comprometido com Hermione pelo resto da minha vida? Ficar com ela e com mais ninguém? Viver o resto da minha vida com ela, envelhecermos juntos e fazer longas caminhadas pelo parque? Formar uma família juntos?

Sim.

É, eu poderia.

Eu amo Hermione.

Estou apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

Uau.

Olhei para cima e abri a boca para falar, apenas para descobrir que Hermione tinha desaparecido! Dei a volta procurando por ela até que a encontrei em seu sofá favorito, lendo um livro. Meu movimento súbito deve ter chamado a sua atenção, porque ela olhou para mim. "Tudo terminado então?" ela perguntou. "Finalmente percebeu, não é?"

Fiz uma menção estranha e inútil, apontando para onde ela estava sentada agora e então para o lugar onde ela estava de pé há um instante atrás. "O quê… como… você estava bem… e agora você está…" Balancei a cabeça; não era importante onde ela estava.

Suponho que no embalo de ter feito uma descoberta tão colossal sobre mim mesmo, eu não parei para considerar as consequências. Então, ao invés disso, eu simplesmente deixei escapar, "Eu amo você."

Foi depois disso que eu parei para considerar aquelas consequências. Meu bom Senhor, o que foi que eu disse? O que está havendo com a minha boca hoje? Só uma vez eu gostaria de ter um _pouco_ de controle do que sai por ela. Mas suponho que este _é_ um jeito de passar por isso, embora eu tivesse preferido ter oferecido um vinho e um jantar para ela primeiro. E então eu fiquei preocupado. Como ela iria reagir? Essa era uma mudança significativa no nosso relacionamento. Mas de todas as reações que eu poderia ter previsto – felicidade, confusão, surpresa, preocupação, falta de jeito, desconforto – o que ela me disse me tomou completamente de surpresa.

Ela me olhou por um segundo, e então calmamente colocou um marcador de página para guardar a página e fechou o livro antes de se virar pra mim. Ela me olhou nos olhos e disse, "Até que enfim!"

"Eu, uh…huh?"

Ela sorriu para mim. "Já não era sem tempo, Harry. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se você iria chegar a perceber."

Tentei entender aquela resposta na minha cabeça, mas eu ainda não conseguia separar muito bem as coisas lá dentro. "Um…perceber?"

Ela me deu um sorriso tolerante. "Oh, homem doce, adorável e distraído. Harry, você está apaixonado por mim há _anos_."

"O quê? Do que você está _falando_? Eu não!" Eu disse um tanto indignado. Acho que eu saberia se estivesse apaixonado por alguém'há anos', como ela diz.

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a destacar os pontos com os dedos. "Vamos ver... desde que nos formamos, nós passamos quase todo o final de semana juntos; já saímos de férias só nos dois; dormimos na casa um do outro e nos apertamos na cama; você sacrifica o Quadribol só pra ir às compras comigo; eu frequentemente pego você me encarando; quando você _sai _em encontros, elas reclamam que tudo o que você fala é sobre mim; a única foto que você tem na sua mesa no trabalho é a minha; você -"

"Tudo isso prova que você é minha melhor amiga," eu protestei.

"Tudo bem. Neste caso, descreva todas as bruxas com as quais você saiu desde Hogwarts."

"Descreve-las?"

"Sim. Qual a cor do cabelo delas?"

Mesmo que eu fosse tão puro quanto a neve até Hermione me corromper, eu saí com um número justo de bruxas, mesmo que com nenhuma delas tenha se transformado em relacionamento. Lembrei daquelas bruxas, tentando lembrar a cor do cabelo delas. "Um… todas tinham cabelo castanho." Que coincidência estranha.

"Que tal os olhos?"

"Uma das bruxas tinha olhos azuis."

"Sim, é verdade. _Uma _tinha. E as outras?"

Tentei lembrar. "Erm… castanhos." Hmm… isso é interessante.

"Beleza. E a altura?"

"Bom, cerca da sua altura."

"E o trabalho delas?"

"Bom, uma era pesquisadora, outra bibliotecária. Havia uma professora, uma que trabalhava com Aritmancia, outra pesquisadora, uma ativista política…" Está bem, talvez ela tenha um bom argumento. "Tudo bem, tudo bem," Eu disse, levantando as mãos derrotado. "_Talvez_, só _talvez _você tenha um pouco de razão." O sorriso dela ficou com um tom de malícia nessa hora, mas então alguma coisa me ocorreu. "Mas Hermione, se você sabia esse tempo todo, por que você não disse nada?"

Ela bufou. "Dizer alguma coisa?" ela repetiu. "Está falando sério? Me diga Harry: o que você teria feito se eu aparecesse pra você e te dissesse que você estava apaixonado por mim?"

"Bom, eu teria considerado isso, pesado as evidências com cuidado, examinado meus próprios sentimentos, ações e as razões implícitas nelas, e então pensado bem e bastante sobre as consequências de um…" Eu parei quando ela levantou uma sombrancelha. "Ta bom, eu teria saído correndo e gritando."

"Exatamente!"

Então alguma coisa a mais me ocorreu, e eu fiquei nervoso. "Er Hermione? Mas e... Quero dizer, como você…?"

Ela me deu um sorriso doce enquanto se aproximava de mim e enlaçou meu pescoço com os braços. "Eu também te amo, Harry." Eu não pude tirar o sorriso bobo que apareceu no meu rosto. Isso era ótimo! Isso era excelente! Isso era –

E então ela me beijou e eu esqueci no que estava pensando.

Uns minutos depois, eu perguntei a ela, "Então, o que nós fazemos agora?"

Ela sorriu. "Bom Harry, _é _sexta-feira. O que nós geralmente fazemos nas sextas?"

Eu igualei o sorriso dela, embora eu ache que não é mais apropriado referir a isso como 'Últimas Vezes'; tomara que se tornem 'Todas As Vezes' agora. Eu comecei a iniciar o processo, se você sabe o que eu quero dizer, quando ela se afastou.

"Não ainda, você vai ter que se controlar por mais um pouco."

"O quê? Por quê?" Não pude tirar o tom de choro da minha voz.

"_Alguém_, que deve permanecer anônimo, arruinou o meu jantar. Estou faminta."

"Er, certo," eu disse culpado. "É, não há razão para nomes." Pensei em lugares para algo rápido ou para viagem, quando lembrei do recepcionista bajulador de estrelas do Michael's Corner. Eu devia a Hermione pelo menos isso. "Acho que eu posso conseguir uma mesa pra gente no Michael's Corner, se você quiser."

"Em tão pouco tempo?"

"Oh," eu disse presunçoso. "Eu tenho meus meios."

"Que maravilha então!" Ela sorriu enquanto pegava sua capa e nós deixávamos o apartamento dela. Enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, ela me olhou com o canto do olho. "Se estiver lotado, talvez você possa conversar com o recepcionista como você fez antes."

Agora _aquilo _me fez parar. Ops. "Erm, do que você está falando?"

"Ah, você lembra, não lembra?" ela perguntou inocente. "Como você conversou com o recepcionista enquanto Evan e eu estávamos esperando por uma mesa?"

Ouch! Fiz uma careta por ter sido pego. "Como você soube? Você me viu?"

"Não, você estava bem escondido."

"Então como?"

"Acho que as dez ou quinze pessoas que estavam apontando para você e sussurrando sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu estar no restaurante te denunciaram," ela disse com um sorriso travesso.

Argh! Maldita fama! "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vamos indo."

Enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor, ela imitou uma fã terceiranista: "Oooh, Mr. Potter! Posso ter seu autógrafo?"

"Ha. Ha. Tãããão engraçadinha."

"Você é bem mais gatoem público! Posso ver sua cicatriz?" ela continuou com aquela vozinha falsa e sonhadora.

"Já chega, Granger," eu disse, escondendo meu divertimento por trás de uma voz séria.

"Oh, é 'Granger' agora, não é, _Potter_?"

"É isso aí, Devoradora de Livros."

"Cicatriz."

"Sabe-tudo."

"Quatro-olhos."

"Cabelo Selvagem."

"Caçador de Fama."

Eu ri. "Amo você."

"Também amo você."

FIM

* * *

**N/T: **É isso aí, gente! O último capítulo! Finalmente, ne? hehehe

Valeu pelas reviews gente! Adorei todas mesmo! Ajudaram bastante a não desanimar da tradução! Obrigada mesmo! Ficava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha de tão contente quando aparecia um review!

Digam sua opinião sobre esse último capítulo, ok?

Até a próxima!

P.S.: Queria deixar um agradecimento à mione03 que comentou em todas as minhas fics! Menina, que paciencia enorme você tem! To impressionada! hehehe Valeu por tudo, e prometo que assim que eu tomar vergonha na cara e fizer um MSN pra mim, eu te adiciono, ok? hehehe bjus


End file.
